Lebe deine Träume
by Tebian
Summary: Eine Alt-Ägyptenstory über Thief Bakura x Ryou. Weitere Paare kommen hinzu. Ryo und Mokuma sind zwei Waisen, die sich zusammen geschlossen haben um als Straßenkinder zu überleben, doch dann wollen sie in eine andere Stadt...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 - Immer wieder Ärger**

Na gut, im Grunde genommen ist das doch ganz leicht, dachte Ryo bei sich.

Da war der Nil und dort musste er hin.

Ryo sah zu dem etwa dreißig Fuß entfernten Fluss und atmete tief ein und aus bevor er auf diesen zuschritt. Viele Pflanzenarten, Büsche und Palmen wucherten am Rande des Nils und hinter jedem lauerte Gefahr für einen Jungen wie Ryo. Es war eine sehr große Hürde, die der Weißhaarige da meistern musste und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Die Krüge, die er füllen musste fest in beide Hände krallend setzte er sich schließlich am Rande hin und tauchte das Gefäß in das tiefe dunkle Gewässer. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen galt nicht seiner Aufgabe, sondern den Nilpferden und Krokodilen, die hier hausten. Es waren Fleisch- und Aasfresser wie man schon oft beobachtet hatte und Ryo wollte schließlich keins ihrer unzähligen Mahlzeiten werden. Keiner von den Tieren war begeistert, dass dieser Mensch ihr Wasser stahl. Wegen ihnen hatte Ryo so gezögert. Wer wollte auch schon von Tieren aufgefressen werden? Die sonst so friedfertigen Nilpferde schnaubten dass das Wasser aufschäumte und eines kam sogar näher zu Ryo. Es war eine Mutter, dessen Kalb schwamm im Wasser und tollte unbekümmert herum. Nilpferde konnten äußerst aggressiv und gefährlicher werden als ein Krokodil.

Dem Jungen reichte es nun aber, denn die Situation wurde brenzlig. Das erste Gefäß war voll und gerade wollte er das zweite füllen, da sah er ein Krokodil auf sich zuschwimmen. Sein Blick war so geübt, dass er die kleinen Äuglein im trüben Wasser gut erkennen konnte. Sie sahen direkt zu ihm und kamen immer näher. Trinkwasser hin, oder her das war zuviel es Guten! Ryo stand schnurstracks auf, nahm beide Gefäße in den Arm und stolperte vom Nil weg. Er war gerettet, doch das Krokodil musste weiter hungern und schwamm wieder in eine andere Richtung. Nächstes Mal würde er sich eine leichtere Beute suchen müssen.

„Ryo? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mokuma, Ryos jüngerer Leidensgenosse, der auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er stand einige Meter vom Nil entfernt unter zwei Palmen, die ihm Schutz vor der Sonne boten. Als er sah, dass Ryo so auf ihn zurannte konnte er schon ahnen, dass dieser eine unangenehme Gesellschaft bekommen hatte.

„Eins der Krokodile wollte mich fressen", keuchte Ryo außer Atem und blieb stehen, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte gerade einen ganz schönen Schreck bekommen, auch wenn das Krokodil ihn nicht mal erreicht hatte. Warum musste Wasser holen nur immer so schwierig sein? Die Götter hatten es wahrlich nicht gerade für sie einfach gemacht. Mokuma empfand Mitleid für den Älteren und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Ein Blick zum Nil aber zeigte ihm, dass die Bewohner des Flusses wieder verschwunden waren, tief ins Wasser getaucht. Still und friedlich wie immer zog der Fluss weiter.

Doch das war nicht ihr einzigstes Problem mit denen die beiden tagtäglich zu kämpfen hatten. In der Nähe des Nils siedelten viele Städte und auch wenn die beiden Waisenkinder ohne die Zivilisation nicht überleben konnten waren sie dort nicht gerade willkommen. Sie hatten es regelmäßig mit den Stadtwachen zu tun und in diesem Moment kam wieder einer auf sie zu. Er war groß und kräftig, ein Mann in den besten Jahren. Seine Muskeln waren gut ausgeprägt und ein strammes Kinn hatte sich angespannt verzogen. Der Mann war sauer und gegen den hätten sie keine Chance.

„Was macht ihr hier und woher habt ihr den Krug? Sicher gestohlen, oder? Ich kenn doch euresgleichen", wollte der Wachmann in einem Ton wissen, der Ryo erschaudern ließ.

„Nein, Herr. Die Krüge gehören uns und sie sind nicht gestohlen. Bitte Herr, wir brauchen doch etwas zu trinken", beteuerte Ryo wahrheitsgemäß und hielt die Krüge fest gegen seine Brust gepresst. Unsicher sah er mit seinen dunklen braunen Augen zu dem Älteren auf und hoffte auf Gnade. Es war schon peinlich genug, dass die Stadtbewohner nun auf sie schauten und anfingen zu tuscheln. Schon oft hatte die Stadtwache ihnen etwas weggenommen, da sie es für gestohlen hielten und ihnen jegliche Besitztümer verwehrten. Bitte nicht auch noch heute.

„Hm", brummte der Mann und sah Ryo abschätzig an, als müsse er überlegen ob der Junge die Wahrheit sagte. „Na gut, ich bin ja kein Unmensch, aber fangt bloß nicht wieder an zu betteln. Das sehen die Bürger gar nicht gern"

„Vielen Dank, Herr!", kam es von Mokuma und von Ryo aus einem Munde. Der Wachmann wandte sich irritiert ab und machte wieder seine Runde durch die Straßen der Stadt Memphis, ohne die beiden noch weiter zu beachten.

Es war so schwierig als jemand der weniger wert war als ein Sklave in einem so reichen Land wie Ägypten zu überleben. Die meisten Häuser bestanden zwar aus Lehm, doch sie strahlten so weiß, dass man meinen könnte sie wären aus Alabaster. Die Menschen trugen teilweise sehr gute Stoffe um ihren Körper vor der Sonne zu schützen. Natürlich war es nur einfaches Leinen, doch die beiden Waisenjungen hätten gern einmal so sauberes Material getragen wie die Bürger. Sie beneideten diese dafür. Es gab Sklaven, die ihnen das Wasser aus dem Nil holten und die ihre reich verzierten Töpfe auf dem Marktplatz verkauften. Doch ihre Begeisterung für zwei Straßenjungen hielt sich sehr in Grenzen. Beide, Ryo mit seinen fünfzehn und Mokuma mit seinen neun Jahren, mussten das an ihren eigenen Leibern erfahren. Hart war das Leben auf der Straße und einige Leute wandten auch Gewalt gegen sie an. Zu oft mussten sie schon hungern und da war jemand wie dieser Wachmann ein Geschenk der Götter. Er war gnädig zu ihnen gewesen, während andere über sie spotteten.

„Komm Mokuma, wir suchen uns ein schattiges Plätzchen und kochen das Wasser ab, dann können wir es auch trinken", schlug Ryo erleichtert vor und drehte sich von den tratschenden Frauen weg, die es immer noch nicht lassen konnten sich über sie lustig zu machen. Mokuma nickte lächelnd, nahm Ryo den leeren Krug ab und zusammen gingen sie etwas außerhalb der Stadt um sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen. Im Schatten unter einer Reihe von Palmen entzündeten sie durch Reibtechnik und der Hitze der Sonne ein kleines Feuer, vorher hatten sie natürlich kleine Äste aus Sträuchern und anderen Wüstengewächsen gesammelt. Die erst kürzlich eingetretenen Überschwemmungen hatten viele Pflanzen sprießen lassen, sodass Ägypten wieder von einer grünen Farbpracht verziert war. So konnte man sich überall die süßesten Früchte pflücken, ohne jemanden zu verärgern. Bald schon würde die Nilflut gänzlich über das Land einbrechen und die Bürger mussten wieder ihre Arbeit an der Pyramide fortsetzen. So war es jedes Jahr.

Mokuma hielt sein langes schwarzes Haar fest hinter seinen Nacken und pustete, sodass sich erst Rauch bildete und dann zu Flammen ausarteten. Vorbeiziehende Menschen blickten ihnen argwöhnisch zu, doch daran waren sie schon gewohnt. Es tat weh und Ryo sah ihnen traurig nach, aber ändern konnte er es nicht. In ihren Augen waren sie keine armen mitleidsvollen Kinder, sondern dreckige kleine Diebe, die ihre Finger nach ihren Gegenständen ausstreckten. Seit die Armut in diesem Land herrschte waren die reichen Stadtbewohner noch arroganter und herzloser geworden. Kinder wie Ryo und Mokuma verglichen sie oft mit einer Heuschreckenplage. Irgendwo hatten sie damit ja auch recht, doch waren Mokuma und er deswegen schlechte Menschen?

„Was ist los, Ryo, du wirkst so traurig?", fragte Mokuma und stocherte im Feuer herum.

„Ich frage mich, warum uns eigentlich alle so hassen? Wir können doch nichts für unsere Armut", antwortete Ryo und zog sein Knie bis an sein Kinn. Sein Blick war traurig und die haselnussbraunen Augen sahen über die weite Sandebene bis hin zum Obelisken, der groß und mächtig über alle Gebäude Ägyptens ragte. Mokuma betrachtete ihn etwas. Ryo war ein hübscher junger Mann geworden, mit sanften weichen Zügen und langen Wimpern. Er wirkte sehr zierlich und zerbrechlich, doch er war schlau. Vielleicht sogar schlauer als so mancher Adliger mit entsprechender Bildung. Dessen Frage überraschte ihn.

„Das erklärst du mir doch immer, Ryo. Die Leute tun das weil sie uns nicht verstehen"

„Und doch könnten sie es wenigstens versuchen...", meinte der Weißhaarige und seufzte dabei schwer. „Aber es ist mir alles egal solange nur du an meiner Seite bist, mein kleiner Bruder"

Mokuma lächelte geschmeichelt von Ryos Antwort. Der Ältere hätte das wirklich nicht schöner sagen können und Mokuma stand auf und umarmte Ryo ganz fest. „Wir sind ein Herz und eine Seele, nicht wahr Ryo? Uns bringt nichts auseinander"

„Nein, dass schafft niemand", antwortete Ryo sanft und gab dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen einen Kuss auf das volle Haar. Mokuma kicherte daraufhin und sofort zog er dabei die freche Nase kraus, was seine charakteristischen Gesichtszüge zur Geltung brachte. Mokuma war frech und sah auch so aus. Er könnte einmal ein sehr charmanter Herzensbrecher werden, da war sich Ryo sicher. Doch heute und hier und jetzt war er sein kleiner Bruder.

Bis zum Sonnenuntergang blieben die beiden ungleichen Freunde auf den Sanddünen sitzen und genossen das farbenprächtige Schauspiel der untergehenden Sonne, ehe sie sich auf machten und in die Stadt gingen. Besser gesagt sie schmuggelten sich in die Stadt ein und gingen den Stadtwachen aus den Weg. Trotz der recht späten Stunde waren noch reichlich viele Menschen unterwegs. Besonders Adlige, oder höher gestellte Bürger. Mokuma und Ryo saßen an einer Hauswand gelehnt neben zwei alten Ölholzfässern und bettelten um Almosen. Zwar hatten sie dem Wachmann versprochen nicht zu betteln, doch wenn er das wirklich geglaubt hatte, dann war er ein dummer Mann. Ryo und Mokuma lebten durch Bettelei und die zwei Fässer dienten auch dazu, das sie nicht sofort gesehen wurden. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit an Geld zu kommen, da ihnen sonst niemand eine Arbeit gab, geschweige denn eine ordentliche Bleibe. Wer wollte schon Obdachlose in ihren Diensten, die wohl noch nie ein Haus von innen gesehen hatten? Ihren dünnen Körpern und den zerschlissenen Lendenschürzen sei Dank machten sie auch einen sehr bemitleidwerten Eindruck. Besonders Mokuma, der ja der Jüngere von beiden war.

Es lief zum Glück weiterhin und noch eine ganze Weile lang sehr gut, da heute ein großer Markttag war. Die Herzen der Menschen erweichten als sie in die großen Augen der beiden schauten. Das war schon immer ihre geheime Waffe. Wenn ihr Leben für diese Menschen schon an sich nichts wert war, so hatte man doch nichts weiter zu verlieren als es durch Bettelei zu versuchen. Sowohl Mokuma als auch Ryo weckten bei anderen den Beschützerinstinkt, vor allem bei Mütter. Mokuma war mit seinen neun Jahren noch ein kleiner Junge, mit schönen dunkelblauen Augen. Er hatte zwar ein recht robusten Körperbau, doch durch das lange Haar, den kleinen Händen und den noch weichen sanften Zügen wirkte er mehr als unschuldig. Ryo dagegen wirkte feminin und schwach. Mit seinen großen schokoladenbraunen Augen und dem vollen weißen Haar, die in sanften Locken über seinen Rücken flossen, hatte er etwas reines, zerbrechliches an sich. Im Gegensatz zu Mokuma besaß er einen schmalen Körperbau, wirkte grazil und anmutig. Beide benutzten ihre Vorzüge, die ihnen halfen in die Herzen der Leute zu gelangen und sie zu berühren.

Doch das Glück blieb ihnen nur kurz treu, denn der Wachmann, dem sie heute schon begegnet waren, kam in die Straße gebogen und sah die beiden sofort. Man konnte ihm förmlich ansehen wie er innerlich explodierte, wie ein Kessel, der schlecht getöpfert war. Sein Gesicht wurde rot, dass man denken konnte er würde sogleich Feuer spucken. Ryo war der Erste der ihn sah und packte Mokumas Arm. Sein Gesicht zeigte Mokuma wie ein offenes Buch das sie kurz davor waren Ärger zu bekommen.

„Schnell... wir müssen fliehen!", erklärte der Ältere auf den fragenden Blick hin. Sie standen auf und da erkannte Mokuma auch den bereits auf sie zurennenden Wachmann. Er war sehr verärgert und es sah aus als wolle er sie verprügeln, auspeitschen und anschließend vierteilen lassen. Beide schnappten sich ihr weniges Hab und Gut und machten sich schließlich auf und davon. Der Wachmann war an sich schneller als die beiden, doch sie kannten sich in den vielen Winkeln Memphis' besser aus. Der sandige Boden wurde dem Wachmann ebenfalls zum Verhängnis. Es gab so viele Nebengassen und in jedem war irgendetwas das ihn aufhielt.

Der Wachmann erschrak als ein ziemlich großer Hund knurrend auf ihn zukam und dessen Besitzer gerade etwas vom Fenster aus einem Krug entleerte.

„Mann! Halt gefälligst dein Hund still, sonst lass ich ihn mitnehmen!", rief er ihm noch zu, ehe er weiter rannte und eine Frau mit Wäschekorb fast übberannte. Mokuma kicherte von seinem Versteck aus, dass er mit Ryo teilte. Letzterer dagegen saß still dort und beobachtete wachsam ihren Verfolger. Sich hinter einem Wagen, der voll von Ölfässern war, zu verstecken konnte sie schnell wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Außerdem schaute der dumme Esel immer zu ihnen hin.

Wie es weiter geht und ob sie dem Wachmann entkommen erfährt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod**

Die Lage war gerade zum zerreißen gespannt. Weder Ryo noch Mokuma traute sich groß zu bewegen. Noch hatte sie der Wachmann hinter dem Karren nicht sehen können, stattdessen ging er an diesen vorbei, sein Speer immer in der Hand haltend. Ryo beobachtete die Füße des Wachmanns, die er unter dem Wagen sehen konnte. Der Karren stand auf der Straßenseite, damit er niemandem störte und zwischen diesen und der Wand eines Hauses versteckten sich die beiden Waisen. Zugegeben nicht das beste Versteck, aber auf die Schnelle hatten sie nichts besseres finden können.

„Wo seid ihr verdammten Bälger!", rief der Wachmann plötzlich, sodass die Flüchtlinge kurz zusammen zuckten und den Atem weiter anhielten. Ryo drehte sein Gesicht nur minimal, sodass er nur knapp an dem Karren vorbei auf die Straße sehen konnte und er entdeckte den Wachmann. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, denn dieser war wirklich schon an dem Wagen vorbei gelaufen und kurz davor in eine andere Seitenstraße zu biegen. Nun konnte er sich leisten sich etwas zu entspannen. Mokuma spürte dies und lockerte sich auch etwas. Beide tauschten Blicke aus und während Ryo immer wieder zu dem Wachmann sah zeigte er seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund mittels Handzeichen, dass dieser sich langsam in die Richtung bewegen sollte, aus der sie gekommen waren. Der Kleine verstand sofort und machte den ersten kleinen Schritt. Ryo tat dies auch. Es war gewagt, doch wenn sie hier noch ewig stehen blieben, dann würde der Wachmann sie früher oder später doch entdecken. Schritt für Schritt schlichen sie die Jungs an den Wagen vorbei, ohne den Wachmann aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch als dieser in eine Seitengasse ging, nahmen die Beiden die Beine in die Hand und rannten so schnell weg wie sie nur konnten.

Der Wachmann hatte sie nicht flüchten sehen und somit das Nachsehen. Verwirrt sah er wieder in die Straßengasse wo der Karren stand, doch die beiden waren schon längst über alle Berge. Nach einer Stunde erfolglosem Suchen sah auch er es schließlich ein und gab auf. Doch er schwor sich beim nächsten Mal viel härter durchzugreifen. Seine Wut auf Ryo und Mokuma war nun groß genug, dass sie ihm kein zweites Mal entkommen würden. Nicht umsonst war er, Meremje, Wachmann der königlichen Stadt Memphis geworden. Die Beiden würden was erleben sollten sie ihm jemals wieder über den Weg laufen.

Die Götter waren Mokuma und Ryo heute wirklich gnädig. Schnaufend kamen sie auf den großen Marktplatz an und mischten sich unter den Menschen, in der Hoffnung sie würden nicht auffallen. Die Flucht hatte den Beiden allerdings die Augen geöffnet. Hier, in dieser Stadt, waren sie nicht länger sicher. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit wann sie einer der Wachposten des Pharaos gefangen nahmen würden.

„Was machen wir nun, Ryo?", fragte Mokuma seufzend und nahm Ryos Hand, doch dieser wusste nur noch eine Lösung. Beide waren keine großen Diebe, sie würden verhungern und deshalb beschloss er schweren Herzens Memphis zu verlassen, da sie hier einfach zu bekannt waren. Bald schon würde ihnen niemand mehr Geld geben. .

„Wir werden die Stadt verlassen", antwortete Ryo entschlossen, was Mokuma sehr verwirrte. Mit dem Geld, das sie erbettelt hatten kauften sie sich ein Kamel namens Sahib, sowie Schutzkleidung als auch Wasser und Brot. Mokuma war über Ryos plötzlichen Plan sehr überrascht.

„Muss das wirklich sein?", Mokuma ging seinem Älteren Freund nach, doch er stand noch nicht wirklich wieso sie nicht noch weiter hier bleiben konnten.

„Ja, weil Memphis zu teuer wird, Mokuma und die Stadtwache wird uns gegenüber auch immer misstrauischer. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und sie kennen uns mit Namen und wir landen in den Kerkern des Palastes. Das müssen wir tunlichst vermeiden.", erklärte Ryo und als sie die Stadtgrenze erreicht hatten kniete er sich noch mal zu seinem kleinen Freund runter. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist für dich diese Stadt zu verlassen, aber es gibt noch viel schönere... und auch ärmere, in denen wir besser überleben können. Ich hoffe du verstehst das"

Mokuma schien verstanden zu haben, doch sah er dem noch skeptisch gegenüber, besonders als sie Stadt entgültig verließen und die Wüste vor Augen hatten. Für einen kleinen Jungen wie ihn kam die Wüste groß und bedrohlich vor. Ängstlich sah er zurück, wo die Stadt Memphis wie ein schönes Panoramabild hinter ihnen lag. Ryo war dagegen offensichtlich optimistisch und half Mokuma auf das Kamel rauf und setzte sich vor ihm hin, um die Zügel zu übernehmen. Die nächste Stadt lag zum Glück nicht weit weg und Ryo wusste in etwa den Weg.

„Und wohin reisen wir, Ryo?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge und hielt sich am Höcker des Kamels fest.

„Nach Sakkara. Wir brauchen nur drei Tage bis dorthin", antwortete Ryo ruhig und schaute hinter sich um Mokumas Gemütszustand zu erfahren. Es machte den Älteren etwas Sorgen, dass sie einfach so abreisen mussten, ohne dass sich Mokuma wirklich auf die neue Situation vorbereiten konnte. Das musste für den Jüngeren ein großer Schock sein. Ryo blieb aber keine andere Wahl. Sobald der Bekanntheitsgrad gestiegen war musste man den Ort wechseln. Ryo seufzte und sah wieder nach vorne. Mokuma war alles was er hatte und er würde dem Kleinen soviel Trost und Zeit zur Gewöhnung geben wie er brauchte.

So entfernten sich die beiden Waisenjungen von ihrer Heimatstadt und betraten ein ihnen völlig unbekanntes Gebiet, in der Hoffnung sie würden eine neue Heimat finden. Die Wüste war jedoch umbarmherzig. Trotz der schützenden Umhänge und Stoffe schürfte der wehende Sand ihre Haut auf. Eine Qual, die jeder Mensch in der Wüste durchmachen musste. Zu ihrem Pech wurde der Wind auch noch stärker und sie mussten ihre Gesichter mit den Händen verbergen..

„Mokuma! Ich fürchte, dass ist ein Sturm!", rief Ryo ernst und kniff die Augen zusammen, doch es war zwecklos. Er sah absolut nichts mehr. Jetzt half ihnen nur ein Wunder. Mokuma versteckte sich hinter Ryos Rücken und konnte sich gut vor den Sandsturm verbergen. Doch auch der Weißhaarige versteckte nun sein Gesicht hinter den Nacken des Kamels, so dass kein Sandkorn in sein Auge flog. Seine Hände krallte er in die Leine, suchte Halt und Schutz. Sein Körper bebte und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Die Schutzkleidung flatterte im starken Wind, doch das Kamel trabte ruhig weiter.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich der Wind wieder legte. Auf einmal war alles still. Ryo sah wieder auf und musste feststellen, dass es bloß falscher Alarm war. Er kannte sich damit zwar nicht aus, aber das war wohl doch kein Sandsturm gewesen, sondern bloß ein etwas stärkerer Wind.

„Du kannst wieder gucken, Mokuma. Das war kein Sandsturm", sagte Ryo beruhigt bescheid. Mokuma hob der Kopf nur vorsichtig, doch als er sah, dass der Ältere recht hatte richtete er sich wieder ganz auf.

„Den Göttern sei Dank. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich dachte schon wir müssten sterben", keuchte Mokuma und klopfte sich den Sand von seinem Gewand ab. Ryo tat es ihm gleich und schüttelte sein Haar aus, was nicht ganz einfach war, da sie immer noch auf dem Kamel ritten.

„Wollen wir nicht mal eine Pause machen?", fragte Mokuma anschließend nach. In der Wüste war es noch viel unerträglicher als in der Stadt. Ihm kam es so vor als wolle ihn der Sonnengott leibhaftig braten wie eine Ziege am Feuer.

Ryo sah zu den Kleineren nach hinten uns schaute diesen skeptisch an. Eigentlich war er dagegen, da sie sonst nur unnötig länger in dieser kargen Gegend aushalten mussten. Doch diesem liebenswürdigen Blick konnte sich Ryo nicht entziehen.

„Na gut, aber erst wenn wir eine Oase finden", antwortete Ryo schmunzelnd und Mokuma war einverstanden.

Die Stunden zogen sich entlos lang.

Alles brannte, alles trocknete aus.

Mokuma und Ryo waren so durstig und weit und breit konnten sie keine Oase ausmachen.

Erst als die Zunge trocken im Gaumen lag und die Sinne ihnen schon einen Streich spielten sahen die beiden Jungen von weitem eine Oase. Doch war das nicht vielleicht nur eine Fata Morgana, ein Trugbild ihrer strapazierten Nerven? Die Hitze setzte ihnen schon seid Stunden zu und die Augen brannten von all dem Sand, der hier herum flog.

„Meinst du dass da drüben ist eine Oase?", fragte Mokuma skeptisch, denn er hatte die Hoffnung auf eine frische Wasserquelle schon aufgegeben.

„Wenn du sie sieht und ich auch können wir uns eigentlich kaum täuschen", stellte Ryo kühn fest und hielt das Kamel an, bevor er abstieg. Er rieb sich den Sand vom Gesicht, um besser sehen zu können. Die Oase lag in ihrer vollen Pracht vor ihnen. Ryo konnte seine Freude kaum zurück halten. „Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Moki! Das ist wirklich eine Oase!", rief er freudig und zog das Kamel hinter sich her.

Doch ihre Freude wurde jäh unterbrochen, denn bei näherem hinsehen bemerkten sie, dass da bereits schon jemand saß. Ein Pferd trank aus der kühlen Quelle und eine kleine Lagerstätte in der Nähe des Wassers war auch schon aufgestellt worden. Nur den Reiter selbst entdeckten sie nicht. Ryo und Mokuma schauten sich stirnrunzelnd an, denn immerhin konnte es sich hier nur um einen einzelnen Mann handeln. Es wäre also bestimmt nicht allzu gefährlich sich dazu zu gesellen, oder?

Entschlossen näherte sich der Ältere der beiden Waisen der Lagerstätte und das Kamel folgte ihm. Wer auch immer sich hier ausruhte musste gerade ausgetreten, oder verschwunden sein, denn es war niemand weit und breit zu sehen. Ryo kam das schon sehr merkwürdig vor und vorsichtig wie er nun Mal war schaute er sich sogleich unruhig um. Der Sand klebte überall an seiner Kleidung und er würde sich am liebsten waschen, doch die Sicherheit ging nun Mal vor. Es schien sie aber niemand angreifen zu wollen, als Ryo sich näherte und das Kamel an einer Palme band. Verwundert ließ Ryo noch Mal seine braunen Augen über die vielen Dünen gleiten.

„Es scheint hier niemand zu sein. Lass uns baden gehen", brach Mokuma die Stille schließlich und stieg ab. Langsam zog er seine Kleidung aus, um ins kühle Nass zu springen. Ryos Sorgen verstand er überhaupt nicht, denn ganz offensichtlich war hier doch keiner.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig...", flüsterte der Weißhaarige sorgevoll, während er Mokuma zusah, wie er sich auszog. Er selbst stand noch beim Kamel und lud ihren Proviant ab.

Keiner der beiden entdeckte den jungen Mann hinter dem Busch. Das sandblonde Haar fiel nur knapp über die Schultern und die lavendelfarbenen Augen schauten konzentriert, aber auch verärgert zu den beiden Jungen, die es sich an seinem Lagerplatz gemütlich machen wollten. Malik war sein Name und er war sechszehn Jahre alt. Neugierig besah er sich die beiden Waisen. Der Ältere von ihnen müsste etwa in seinem Alter sein, doch er wirkte sehr schwach und mit dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen würde Malik erst recht fertig werden. Wie eine Katze schlich sich der blondhaarige Junge aus dem sicheren Versteck heraus und an die Beiden heran.

Doch wie das Schicksal nun Mal war verließ das Glück den Übermütigen sehr schnell. Malik verhielt sich noch ungeschickt und da dauerte es nicht lange und ein knackender Ast warnte die Eindringlinge bevor er sie angreifen konnte. Malik fluchte, doch Ryo und Mokuma sprangen wie von einer Skorpion gestochen auf und schauten zu der Stelle aus der sie das Geräusch vernommen haben. Der unglückliche Dieb war schneller entdeckt als er geahnt hatte. Ryo riss die Augen auf und vor Wut gepackt sprang Malik direkt auf Ryo zu. Dieser schrie auf, als er schmerzhaft zu Boden gebracht wurde und gleich darauf einen Dolch in den Händen des Diebes sah.

Mokuma traute seinen Augen nicht. Er wollte gerade ins Wasser als er den Anderen entdeckte und dieser auf Ryo losging. Sofort eilte er seinem ‚großen Bruder' zu Hilfe und sprang auf Maliks Rücken. Dieser sah überrascht nach hinten und handelte sich so einen kräftigen Kinnhaken ein. Ryo staunte als Mokuma es tatsächlich schaffte, dass der Andere von ihm runterrollte. Doch der Schreck war schlimmer als der Schmerz gewesen und Malik erholte sich von dem anfänglichen Schock sehr schnell.

„Du verdammtes Balg!", zischte er und zielte mit dem Messer auf Mokuma. Dieser konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde mit einer klaffenden Wunde am Arm bestraft. Ryo hielt den Atem an und stürzte sich nun seinerseits auf Malik. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass ihr Gegner sich irgendwie immer nur auf einen von ihnen konzentrierte. Ein schwerer Fehler wenn man gegen zwei Gegner kämpfte und Ryo wollte diesen Fehler ausnutzen. Der Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn und sein Gesicht verzog sich unter den Anstrengungen, die der Kampf ihm bot.

„Mokuma halt seine Beine!", rief Ryo, während alle drei sich im Sand rangelten als wären sie alte Freunde, die bloß spielten. Für einen Außenstehenden musste das mehr als lächerlich aussehen, doch alle drei kämpften um Leben um Tod. Der Dolch blitzte im Schein der Sonne und machte Mokuma kurz blind, dennoch hielt er sich tapfer an den Beinen des Diebe geklammert. Malik keuchte, denn es war heiß und die körperliche Anstrengung belastete auch ihn. Offensichtlich hatte er die beiden Jungen unterschätzt, denn sie ließen nicht locker.

Es war nicht leicht, doch nach einer Weile hatte Mokuma es geschafft sich auf die Beine des Diebes zu setzen und Ryo setzte sich auf dessen Becken und drückte nun Maliks Arme zu Boden. Keuchend sah Ryo ihm in die schönen lavendelfarbenen Augen.

„So, gib auf...", verlangte Ryo außer Atem.

Wer Malik ist und was er in der Wüste verloren hat seht ihr im nächsten Kapitel.


End file.
